eyes of the dark god
by Sakurai Uchiha
Summary: Au. At the day of the Hyuga affair something happened to Naruto, and it changed his life and the destiny of the elemental nations forever. Smart Naruto. Darker Naruto. Strong not godlike Naruto. Dojutsu Naruto. Original dojutsu. Naruto Ino pairing. (please read the an in the beginning of the chapter)(up for adoption for now)
1. chapter 1

Eyes of the dark god

Hello everyone Kaylan speaking,some announcement and clarification on the story.

First :this story is about Naruto having a dojutsu, it's an original dojutsu wich I came up with it has two stages one is the eyes of the black God, the second is the eyes of the dark god. Their ability will be explained in the story although the second stage won't be explained or seen till much later.

Second: this story is an AU Narutos mother isn't Kushina but another kunoichi she isn't a major character I won't be explaining her to much just some mentioning.

Third :this story is strictly Naruto x Ino please don't ask me to change it or add others in couse i won't except.

Last but not least :i am in school so I can't promise for a fast updates

Thanks alot read and enjoy.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto in any way.

Chapter 1 the awakening. 

Konoha night. Five years after the fox attack.

A boy with black hair and six whiskers three on each cheek was running in the streets of konoha it was late already the streets were are empty. the boy was laughing all the while looking around to see if someone was looking.

on the roofs not far from him three masked man we're running following the boy.

The boy knew that they were following him, after all it was always like this his jiji was always sending at least one masked man to follow him so nothing will happen to him.

The three masked man were man he new already one had an eagle mask, the second a rabbit one and the third a turtle mask.

Eagle was a very nice man he was always playing with him and laughing he never gave him the looks that the villagers were giving him and even alot of the shinobi.

The other two were nice as well although not as close to him as eagle, they never gave him the icy glare although it was quite hard to say as there mask was hiding there face.

He was laughing now thinking about the faces of the shinobi and villagers when they will see how he painted the entire hokage monument.

Eagle was running on the roofs behind looking around to make sure nothing and no one will try to harm the boy. He and the other Anbu were assigned to look after the blackhaird whiskered boy, over the time he was looking for him he developed a soft spot for the boy he sow the glares the poor boy was getting from the villagers and shinobi even some of the Anbu and it enraged him, the boy was not in fault after all so why should he suffer. He sow the parents taking their children away every time he would come and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the blackhaird child every time he sow the boys sad look.

He didn't try to stop Naruto from painting the monument after all it wasn't his mission and moreover he thought it's good for the boy to do a prank from time to time.

As Naruto was running he chose to make a shortcut near the Hiyuga compound.

He ran not far from the walls when he sow something that caught his eyes.

Three man with face masks covered was leaving through the walls with a shack in there hand, but what really caught his eyes was the shack as it was quite big his first thought was "thieves" he didn't know what to do should he call someone or will they even believe him. But his dilemma was cut short as one of the "thieves" noticed him.

Without a word the thief made some hand signs and a lightning bolt flew from his hand towards the black haired boy.

Naruto was frozen on his place, he couldn't move he new what a jutsu is he sow some of them preformed and in his surprise and fear he was glued to his place as the bolt was coming closer.

Then he felt himself get thrown aside and he fell on the floor, he looked around seeing one of the Anbu laying there motionless, he then heard heard two screams and turned around just in time to see two throats of the thieves being slitted by two masked wearing people. His eyes widened in horror as he sow for the first time death.

The remaining thief looked around in alarm only to be cornered by the two Anbu, then from the Hiyuga compound several shinobi came out and cornered him as well.

The shack suddenly stirred and a little girl came out. When the Hiyuga shinobi sow her their facefaces screamed bloody murder at the kidnappers. One of them ran towards her taking her up and went in.

The kidnapper looked around with worry he new he couldn't do a thing, he was outnumbered and outmatched his only choice was suicide, so he started the seals for the suicide jutsu but before he was able to finish he felt a hard kick in his stomach and then a chop in his neck and lost consciousness.

At the same time Naruto approached the body of the fallen Anbu, slowly he turned him around and sow to his horror that it was eagle Naruto tried to wake him up by moving him a bit but it didn't work then he sow a gash were the heart should've been, his eyes wide in horror as his child mind refused to accept the reality, then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder he turned around and sow "turtle" the other Anbu.

He turned with a teary eyes towards him his voice cracked "turtle!.. Sob.. He.. Won't wake up, why?" he said while sobbing his eyes red from crying.

The Anbu looked at the child and his heart hurt he new the relationship between the two and he didn't know what to say, but he had to give the child the truth he couldn't keep it from him so he took a deep breath his eyes teary behind the mask"Naruto I am sorry "he said" but eagle is dead, he dieddied protecting you "he finished and his voice cracked.

Narutos tears fell freely as he screamed and tried to deny it but deep in his mind he knew that turtle told him the truth, he wasn't stupid he new even before he told him but he didn't want to believe, but now after he told him he couldn't deny it any longer he felt his chest tighten he clutched it, then when it finally settled in his mind, he felt suddenly a pain in his eyes causing him to clutch them with his hands then the pain intensified and with a loud scream he lost consciousness.

Turtle looked at Naruto with worry when suddenly the boy screamed loudly while clutching his eyes he caught the boy he fell "we need to report to the hokage now" he said to rabbit, but before the other was able to reply someone else replied "indeed we have its seems as though the treaty with kumo was nothing more than a facade" it was Hiashi Hiyuga the leader of the Hiyuga clan his face usually calm was full with anger.

The Anbu bowed to the Hiyuga "of course Hiashi sama" he said running towards the hokage tower.

The hokage tower. Several minutes later. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage was sitting behind his desk, he was an old man with a white gouty and a long pipe from which he made smoke circles from time to time, his eyes were sharp and most people were easily intimidated by his soul piercing gaze.

The man sitting in front of him was no exception he was the had Ninja of kumo gakure no sato he had a blonde hair brown honey eyes and tan skin he was fairly muscular but he still was shivering behind the old hokages gaze.

They were discussing the treaty between the two of them trying to buy some time for his friends but alas fate wasn't on his side as suddenly the door burst open reveling two Anbu and an enraged Hiashi Hiyuga.

The hokage looked surprised but then his face suddenly morphed into anger "didn't I tell you not to come in?!" he asked with anger bubbling in his voice.

The Anbu bowed "I deeply apologize hokage sama but it's an emergency" he said and then reveling Naruto lying in his hands unconscious.

The hokage face changed suddenly into a worry "what's happened" he asked desperately.

Then Hiashi started talking "there was a kidnapping in my compound and thanks to the Anbu who were guarding the boy who happened to be there we were able to stop the kidnapping" he said his face calm again.

Hiruzens eyes widened "what do you mean kidnapping?" he cried.

"my daughter was kidnapped by three individuals we have one of them alive I believe they are kumo shinobi "

The now enraged hokage turned around to the kumo head shinobi" what is the meaning of this "he demanded.

The kumo nin was now clearly afraid he didn't think it would come to this. He cursed the clumsy nins for being discovered.

He tried to answer but Hiruzen stopped him"i don't want to hear you. I will hear the answers from Inoichi "he then turned to one of the Anbu take him to the torture and interrogation room and call Inoichi"

The Anbu bowed and ran out after nocking the head shinobi out.

Then the hokage turned to Hiashi "don't worry Hiashi we will get into the bottom of this all" he said.

The Hiyuga nodded " I expect there to be some sort of retaliation or my clan will prepare for war hokage sama" he said bowed and left the room.

With that done the hokage turned to the other Anbu "so turtle what happened exactly"? He asked.

The Anbu told the hokage everything from the moment of the painting of the monument till when Naruto collapsed.

The hokages face became worried" turtle go call a medic now, after that inform the council about a meeting in two hours "

" understood sir "the nin bowed and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto woke up his head hurt and his mouth was sour he opened his eyes a bit and looked around. He was on the couch in the hokages office but he couldn't remember what was he doing here.

As he looked around he felt a little strange the colours around him were less sharp and within the hokage he could see something blue although he couldn't understand what is it.

"jiji what am I doing here "he asked the hokage who was standing with his back to him.

As he spoke the hokage suddenly turned around" Naruto! You're awake, thanks goodness how do you fee.. "but before he finished the last word he sow something that caught the words in his mouth" What's happened to your eyes!? "he asked /exclaimed.

Naruto looked at the hokage puzzled

" jiji what are you talking about? my eyes are fine although I see less sharp a bit and there is something blue within you, "

Hiruzen turned to his desk opened one of the draws and took out a little mirror he then throwed it to Naruto.

Naruto sow the mirror flying towards him but it was so slow he caught it easily," jiji why did you throw it so slow I am pretty capable of catching it even if you are throwing normally? "he asked bewildered.

The hokages eyes widened at this as he sow an ability of the eyes like the sharingan.

Naruto looked into the mirror and a horrified cry escaped his mouth instead of his regular blue eyes he sow a purple pupils and all around it a black sclera and a little black dot in the center of the pupil "what's happened?!" he asked frightened then it's all came back to him eagle the masked people, the pain in his heart and in his eyes. His eyes teared of again as he started to sob.

The hokage came closer to him and gave him a warm hug "shh Naruto it's OK you will be fine shh" .

But Naruto couldn't stop crying his eyes out.

After several minutes he finally calmed down a little. He got up and went toward the other side of the room towards the armchair.

The hokage heard knocks on the door as the door opened. In the entrance was standing the secretary a tall women with a dark brown hair, she had a round glasses that was sliding a bit on her nose.

She bowed deeply "hokage sama I am sorry to disturb you but the elders and the council waiting already" she said, then her look fell apon the blackhaird boy who was standing in the corner of the room, she gave him a distasteful look full of resentment remembering what the demon within the child has done.

Suddenly the boy gave a horrified scream then clutched himself while curling into a ball with fear and horror on his face.

The hokage abruptly turned as he heard the scream he sow Naruto lying there curled. "Naruto what happened? " he asked his face got worried once again.

Naruto didn't answer he was shivering while holding himself.

The hokage rushed to the boy "Naruto what's happened? Please tell me what wrong"? He begged.

ThyboyThe boy looked at him and started to talk slowly" the woman she when looked at me she had this scary red around her, I felt it it was fear, hate, pain, it was so strong I felt it its got into me.. It's so scary "he finished and started sobbing once again.

Now the hokages was really worried it's seems that Narutos eyes had a problem they were showing him negative feelings of others. He took a deep breath" listen Naruto I need to go to a meeting, please don't leave the room I'll send weasel and dog to be with you please stay here till I'll come back and then we'll see what to do, ok? "he asked

Naruto nodded slowly as the hokage left the room and went to lye on the couch.

The meeting room of the Council.

The hokage entered the council room, it was a large circular room with a long table in the middle.

Around the table were sited the three elders of the village, Shimura Danzo an crippled man with intimidating look, Koharu Utatane an old woman a teammate of the hokage told to be a master of senbon, the last one was Homura Mitokado also Hiruzens teammate. Other than the three of them the others were all the heads of the clans each one was sitting in his respective place.

The hokage moved with hard and determinant steps and set on his chair.

He motioned to the secretary who was standing in the side to start talking.

She started "tonight a group of three shinobi believed to be from kumo tried to kidnap the heiress of the Hiyuga clan, killing one of our Anbu in the process.

It's believed that the treaty with kumo was nothing more than a facade, from the evievidence gathered by Inoichi san we were able to determit that they are in fact kumo nins " she finished and backed up.

"thank you "said the hokage" now I believe we should discuss our further actions, as I see it we can either execute the kidnappers or try to bargain with kumo, now please I want to hear your opinions "

The first to speak was Shikaku Nara a man with a usually lazy look but now all the traces of it were gone, in there place was now a sharp and intelligent look" troublesome.. Hokage sama if I may, I think we should bargain after all we can always threaten with war, kumo won't wish that first they are still weakened just like we are. Second we have allies in the form of suna they on the other hand don't as kiri are in a civil war, while iwa still didn't recover from the last war, moreover we have the help of the fire Daimyo as we were the once attacked wich can look bad on the fire country so in my opinion he would be on our side. And I think we should bargain for their second younger jinjuriki "he finished with a little smile.

All the seating started to talk excitedly between themselves as indeed it was a great opportunity. But one of them didn't like it.

Yamanaka Inoichi stood up he was a man with long blond ponytail with sharp eyes people who looked in it would tell you his eyes could read your soul (although not far from the truth) " hokage sama I understand Shikakus idea but I don't believe it's practical after all she isn't a child and as such we won't be able to influence her not speaking about the security risks "he finished sending apologetic look towards the Nara

The people started talking again but here interfered Danzo" hokage sama in my eyes the problems Yamanaka San said are correct but aren't a true problem.

As you know I was commander of the now disbanded root division, I think that passing the jinjuriki through the same training would make her a good weapon in our arsenal, and of course her training will be total loyalty to the village itself "he finished with a smirk.

Hiruzen fell silent he was considering this after several minutes of thinking he finally spoke" I agree, but you will train her to be loyal to the village not yourself or anyone else, did I made myself clear enough? "he asked with harsh tone.

" Hai hokage sama "said the cripple.

" any objections? , mostly from your side Hiashi as its your affair. "

Hiashi shook his head" no hokage sama I think it's fitting "he said with a wicked smile.

The others didn't have any objections so Hiruzen declared it settled after wich they sanded a message to the raikage.

Hiruzen looked at the bird a

End of chapter 1.

An:Well hi there just a little thing, the confrontation between the kages will happen next chapter as well as the extent of Narutos change because of the eyes.

The next chapter may or may not include the Mizuki arc.


	2. chapter 2 the summit

Eyes of the dark god.

Hello again it's Kaylan here, this chapter will include some diversions from canon, as well as several time skips. Please enjoy

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto .

Chapter 2.

Kumo one week later.

Kumo the beautiful village builded between the high mountain, the village was a busy place everywhere civilians were going on their usual business, children were playing around the streets, mothers were sitting on benches in various places in the village talking about anything and everyone.

In the middle of the village on a high mountain was built a grand blue circular building, the raikage tower the nerve center of the village.

In the main office was standing a massive man. He was not only tall but muscular with wide shoulders dark skin and hair of the color of unclean gold.

The man was furious his face was twisted in rage and his hand just smacked the table breaking it in two.

On the floor previously the table was a little parchment, a letter that was the entire reason for the uncontrolled fury of the raikage.

"what the heck does he thinks he says,! "he exclaimed in anger as his fist smash into the chair" who the hell does he thinks he is! The little tree hugging monkey! "he bellowed as a dark aura started to ooze of him.

The poor secretary was standing frightened shivering, she was well aware what can the raikage do. She had no desire what so ever to become the next victim of his fist.

After several more minutes of screaming and shouting while smacking the room he finally calmed down a little, he then looked at her "send a message to konoha :i will be there" he said finally "and while you are at it summon my brother here" he said then seeing her hesitation his anger spiked again "Now woman" he roared at her and she suddenly complied running out of the office.

The raikage took the parchment again and looked at its contents "Raikage dono, we those whose signature is mentioned below sending you invitation for a summit in the land of iron to talk about resent event, please be there in three weeks time. Should you not come in the appointed time konoha and the Daimyo will see it as a declaration of war. "

After that came a long list of signature of the Council of Konoha.

The raikage knew he didn't had to much of a choice so he will have to go there unless he wishes a war.

With a heavy sigh he walked out of the room.

Two weeks later land of iron.

In the cold land full of snow in a castle like structure was a standing a massive circular table with the signs of the five great villages near it was a sit decorated with the sign of the land of iron.

It was in these room were the five kages ended the third shinobi war, and it was here that the deal between the hokage and raikage wich can bring the fourth shinobi world War.

Mifune the leader of the land of iron was a man in mid of his life clad in samurai armor with a cape on his head his katana was sheathed and lye on his legs.

He was sitting on his place looking around the room, only three of the five kages was seated there, all except for the mizukage and the tsuchikage. The mizukage was absent due to the civil war, and the tsuchikage sad that he won't interfere in quarrels between the leaf and cloud.

He coughed a bit then started to talk "honored four kages as I understand that this meeting happening for stopping a war between the leaf and cloud, am I correct?" he asked in a normal tone.

The hokage nodded.

"if so "continued Mifune" please explain your reasons hokage sama, after all I have no doubt that you don't want a fourth shinobi world War. "

Hiruzen nodded and got up slowly his pipe lited in his mouth." of course Mifune dono, I don't want war but Kumo offended our village by trying to kidnap a heiress of the Hiyuga clan in the process Killing one of my Anbu and trying to kill our jinjuriki, as such the Hiyuga clan demanded a payment of some sort and as the power and honor of konoha is at stake me and our council agreed to these! The daimyo also sow it as an insult to his power as such he gave me the power to declare war in the name of the land of fire "he said showing a document, he spospoke with a harsh voice his face wasn't the face of the nice old man rather the God of shinobi. His voice determinate to show that konoha won't back down.

Mifune frowned for a moment" OK hokage dono so what are your demands? "he asked carefully.

The hokage smirked" well actually pretty little we ask that as a compensation we will get the second jinjuriki of kumo. "he finished easily as if he asked for a candy.

The entire conference was taken by surprise that was crazy, but they understood that kumo was in a disadvantage as they didn't have allies who will fight unlike konoha wich has suna on their side and the daimyo.

The raikages face turned red with anger "you.." he hissed "dare to ask such things.. I will break you like a toothpick" he finished and smashed his hand into the table breaking it but he knew he doesn't have much of a choice as kumo will surely losse this war.

the hokage didn't even budge "it's your choice raikage dono of course we will give you your shinobi back if you'll agree" he said with a sweet smile.

The hidden threat was understood by everyone finally the raikage said "alright hokage.. But remember we will remember that for ever and one day I'll crush you" he said in a sharp voice with a scowl on his face.

The hokage smiled and extended a parchment with an agreement between them wich was signed.

"the matter is closed as such I am here by announcing the closing of the meeting "he finished still impressed by the hokage.

He wasn't the only one now Suna and Kimo both knew that Hiruzen isn't just a weak old man and that under him konoha is still strong.

Konoha half year later. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor, the God of shinobi was sitting behind his desk.

On the desk was littered alot of papers wich he was working currently on, but his mind wasn't there right now.

He was thinking of what happened in the last half year everything that happened, now more than ever he felt old.

First there was the kumo incident after wich konoha got the jinjuriki of the nibi no bakaneko.

Flashback.

Two weeks after the summit.

The hokage and raikage met in the land of tea, Hiruzen was munching on his pipe looking at the teen who was sitting near the raikage, she had long blonde hair, her face was a mask of rage and sadness he felt bad for her she knew why she was here and most likely felt betrayed. He didn't want to give her to Danzo but he knew that he had no choice that was for the good of the village.

The raikage spoke first "hokage dono here I brought her as promised, now were are my shinobi?" he asked.

The hokage motioned to one of the Anbu who was with him, the man left and after several minutes came back with the surviving kidnapper and the head shinobi.

"here you go raikage dono "he said with a smile.

The raikage greeted his teeth in anger and frustration but he didn't have any other choice, after he took the shinobis he turned back and left without a word his shinobi with him.

The hokage then motioned to the jinjuriki to come with him she complied without a word, they didn't talk for a while until the jinjuriki spoke first "what is going to happen to me?" she asked in a low voice full of pain and sadness.

Hiruzen looked at her with pain in his eyes "you are going to get a special training within konoha, I am afraid I can't tell you more" he said.

She nodded and continued walking.

"so then miss what's your name, "he asked although he knew.

" Yugito Nii "she replied.

Hiruzen nodded but didn't say anything more and so they walked till after a journey they came to the village.

Flashback end

After this she was given to Danzo for training for now though she her reduction didn't go so well but he hoped it will be better.

The second thing though was disturbing him much more it was his surrogate grandson Naruto. In the last half year he has become closed barely smiling, he started reading more and barely went out.

Naruto only talked to few people, it was himself, Inoichi Yamanaka, four Anbu "weasel" "dog " " turtle " " rabbit ", and the Ichirakus.

It was all because of his eyes he could literally see the negative feelings of the people who surrounded him and feel it, it hurt the boy so much, he started at first depressed, then he became angry and now cold as if he doesn't care at all. The boy spoke only to those he didn't feel any negative emotions towards him and only if they were nice to him after all he was still a child.

Hiruzens expression became sad thinking about it , how the young boy lost his innocent childhood so early. Right now he told the boy to go play outside as he had a meeting.

Now the old hokage was waiting for his visitor. He leand back and took his pipe lited it and took a long breath.

Several minutes later a person came in, a blonde man with a long ponytail his eyes sharp as if looking into the soul itself.

"come in Inoichi, thank you for coming "said the hokage with a casual tone.

The now identified Inoichi smiled" of course hokage sama, what's happened? "

The hokage took another breath from his pipe" wait Inoichi we are waiting for Ibiki as well "

A second later the door opened and a bit bulky bold man came in with a two scars, one from under each eye coming down to his cheek. He wore a black overcoat and a cargo black pants. His entire look screamed a ti shinobi.

As he came in he bowed his head a bit "hello hokage sama" he said in an emotionless tone of a man who sow pain and death as an everyday life.

Hiruzen nodded "now that you are both here I will tell you what I want, it's about Naruto, I want your assessment about his psychological stability and how to improve it" he said.

The two shinobi frowned they new very well what was Narutos condition and what brought him to it.

Inoichi was the first to speak "hokage sama I won't lie to you, his mental stability is horrible and he is slowly loosing his emotions thus his humanity, the only thing that holds him from totally loosing his humanity is the connection to those of the adults who care for him, but I don't know how long this will hold.but I don't believe he will go crazy or anything" he finished.

Ibiki could only nod in agreement "I believe" he said "that the only way to help him will be to get him a friend but because of his eyes we need someone who will really be interested, his connections to the adults is good but he needs someone around his age, I am afraid it's the only way" he finished.

The hokage sighed "alright will see what can be done, know let's talk about your reports"

Konoha play ground the same time.

Naruto was sitting on the bench in one of the play grounds looking how the other children played somewhere deep within one of the corners of his mind and heart he still wanted to play but he didn't let this filling to surface instead ignoring everything around him thinking about becoming strong not for the acknowledgement of the people he already understood that they would never except him but rather to survive because for people like him that was the only way.

He was so focused on thinking he didn't feel how the time passed, when he looked up he sow the parents coming to take the children giving him an icy glare when seeing him, he could see their hate fear uncertainty towards him but he ignored it he learned to live with it, as he learned that even deactivating the black eyes didn't work, he could still see it all as his blue eyes now had a black dot in the center.

He didn't see it but a girl around his age with a long blonde ponytail and hair that covered her left eye was looking at him from the side seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes, she was looking at him for some time now.

The girl closed the distance between them "excuse me" she said in a low voice "my name is Ino do you want to play with me? "she asked.

Naruto suddenly looked up at her with a total surprised look" you.. want to play with.. me? "he asked in a surprised tone as his eyes lit up.

she smiled" yes you look like a good boy let's play together "she said with a big smile.

Suddenly he felt his mouth widen up in a smile something he didn't do for long time" mhh of course "he said

The two little children went to play together for some time until Ino suddenly exclaimed" look it's my father! ".

Narutos heart fell in dread he was afraid of what Inos father will say, sadness filled his heart as he didn't want to lose the only friend he had.

" Ino chan! I came take you "he said then he sow with who she was playing and a smile lit his face" Naruto chan, is this you? "he said.

When Naruto heard this voice he looked around and a smile came on his face once again" Yamanaka san it's you! "he exclaimed.

Inoichis face became confused as to why Naruto would be so happy to see him then it clicked him, of course Naruto was afraid that Inos father wouldn't aloud her to play with her further. He smiled at the black haired boy.

" father! You know Naruto? he is so fun to play with "she said jumping up and down.

Inoichi smiled heartily who could believe that his own daughter will be the one to solve their problem." Ino chan what do you say we invite Naruto to eat with us? "he asked

Naruto looked up with a total surprise.

" yes! We will have so much fun together "she cried

Naruto looked dumbfounded" r-realy you will really invite me? "he asked with hopefull eyes.

" of course Naruto let's go "Inoichi said as they left towards the Yamanakas house.

Yamanaka residence.

Half hour later.

Naruto was sitting behind the table together with Inoichi and Ino, as well as her mother Yamanaka Ayase she was an average height women with a nice brown hair.

The room was lit up a lot of flowers were everywhere and the feeling was homey and cosy, something that Naruto experienced for the first time.

Inos mother was nice she smiled a lot and asked him a lot of questions.

Overall he felt very at home here, they laughed talked and smiled finally after about another fifteen minutes they finished the meal and went to seat in the living room

it was a nice room with two couches and three chairs in the middle of the room was a little marble table, they set around it as Inoichi asked Naruto "so tell me Naruto what do you plan to do next year?"

Narutos face change into a sort of a serious expression "I am going to the shinobi Academy I will become a strong shinobi" he said with a serious voice.

Ino giggled at his expression "I am going there too, maybe we will be in the same class" she said.

Naruto smiled again, then Inoichi turned to him again "so why do you want to become a shinobi Naruto"?

" because for people like me it's the only way to live "he said with a hard expression, then thought for a moment about the happiness he felt today" bubut more importantly to defend those who I care for, like you all and jiji "he finished.

The blonde shinobi smiled" very good Naruto I am sure you will become a great shinobi, and never forget you are always welcome here "

Naruto smiled again" thanks alot Yamanaka san "

The blonde shinobi and his wife smiled together.

Then Ino jumped" I will become just as strong I will become the strongest kunoichi! "she exclaimed excitedly.

Her parents pat her on the head as they walked Naruto out.

He left the house in his mind a new goal he will become strong to defend them all but not for the village he still hated the village. He knew who he had to talk to as he walked away.

The end of chapter 2

An :hello folks just wanted to say the next chapter will be the mizuki arc most likely.


	3. chapter 3 the gift

Eyes of the dark god

Hello to all who read, just wanted to say thanks for the favorites and follows, now this chapter will have some time skips and explanations on the other classmates as for example Hinatas uncle didn't die so Neji isn't a an ass. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3.

Konoha Academy. Three years later.

Naruto was sitting in the classroom reading some book, it was just another day in his life. Now that he thought of it alot has changed in his life from the day he befriended Ino, first he became a bit more social, meaning that now when someone talked to him he actually answered although he didn't care enough for starting a conversation or socialize with anyone expect for Ino who he considered his only friend, second now he had a place where he felt welcome, the Yamanaka household they always excepted him and it made him feel good although he was still set on being strong and still hated the village he now wanted to keep it safe for those few he cared for.

The third thing was his training regime, through the help of Inoichi he was able to convince Kakashi Hatake to train him, it helped him to hold a high place in his class. He was training hard both physically and mentally meditating for long hours and running laps plus learning katas of a taijutsu style.

Right now he was reading a book about basic tactics and formation trying to visualise them through drowning and imagination, he was waiting for the last class of the day to start but he still had several minutes before it,

As the door opened he looked up he sow a pink blur passing through it and running towards a place near the window were a boy with black duck but haired boy was sitting brooding.

It was Sakura Haruno trying to get place near Sasuke Uchiha before any other girl will catch the place.

It seems that Sasuke had a fun club that consisted of most of the girls in their year and even some older and younger girls, but the broody Uchiha cared nothing for them.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl with a sort of disgust, he thought she was wasting her potential, she was very smart more than him and he knew that but as a kunoichi she was mess, weak girl who wasted her time on clothes and lookes more than for training.

He even told her one day that he thinks she wasting her time and that with such an attitude she will never become a true kunoichi.

Oh he remembered the tantrum back then she tried to slap him but he easily caught her hand twisting it and putting her on the floor easily.

From this day on she didn't talk to him at all unless to show her better paper grades. It's not that he was stupid not at all he was rather smart and thanks to his eyes he could memorise better although not a photographic memory like the sharingan, but it was obvious that between them she had the higher IQ.

Now the Uchiha although broody was a good shinobi strong training with a drive. Naruto thought that his drive was a strong one after all if those few he himself cares for would die he will be set the same way. They were rivals always trying to beat each other at everything they were the two top shinobi in their class, and although Sasuke was better in control it was pretty obvious that Naruto held more chakra.

They weren't friends, Naruto didn't see a reason for befriending the stoic Uchiha, but he had respect for him, respect the Uchiha had for him also. They were different although they both care for power and understood each other's drive they acted differently because were they both didn't care for socializing but the Uchiha rejrejected any try for it he ignored those who talked to him answering only with his trademark "hnn". Naruto on the other side didn't but he didn't looked for it either.

Then after several moments came in his blonde friend, although she too had a crash on the blackhaird Uchiha she didn't act stupid instead she was training full time, not to say she was neglecting her looks not at all, she still had fashionable clothes outside of training like right now, she was wearing a purple tank top with purple hand warmers and pants two little star earrings were on her ears.

She waved her hand toward him he inclined his head a bit and mouthed "good morning".

After several minutes more of the class came in, Inuzuka Kiba a brash but strong boy with his puppy, arrogant boy who thought that he will be able to defeat anyone.

Then Shino Aburame the quiet boy with the brilliant mind Naruto kinda liked him, as he was smart and his constant silence gave Naruto the impression of a well trained assassin or a spy, the boy will definitely be good for this he knew how to retreat to the background perfectly.

Then was the duo the lazy genius Nara Shikimaru and the massive Akimichi Chouchi, he didn't care for them in particular.

The last one Worth to mention was Hiyuga Hinata a strong and smart girl, her cousin a year older than them was said to be a genius Hiyuga Neji he was helping her with her training and thus she became quiet the strong kunoichi.

Overall he felt OK in here as no one had a strong negative feelings towards him.

After another several minutes the door opened again reveling their teacher Iruka Umino he was a young man with a scar across his nose, his hair was in a ponytail and was the color of ash.

Naruto knew the man didn't like him very much but he didn't really care.

As he entered they all got up, after he motioned them to seat down he started to talk "good morning class. Today we will have an interesting topic the topic will be all the shinobi types."

Naruto looked up in interest after all this could be rather good lesson.

"First things first "continued Iruka" overall there are two main types of shinobi with alot of sub categories, usually a shinobi has something he specializes in even if he does know alot of other things. The two main categories are shinobi skills that are requiring chakra and those who don't.

The sub categories of those that doesn't require chakra are taijutsu and weapon wielding.

Although there are a lot of techniques are used with chakra and all of the users of both arts are straightening and speeding themselves with Chakra it's not actually necessary to preform it, of course there are a lot of subcategorys in weapons themselves just like in taijutsu styles. The weapons are usually used by people who either want to keep range from their enemy or those who have less physical power.

Now the second main category is techniques wich requiring chakra.

There are three main subcategorys, genjutsu the art of illusion requires a good chakra control as two much chakra will dispel the illusion and too little won't do a thing, the best known genjutsu users are the Uchihas and Kurama clans.

The second subcategory is medical ninjutsu it could easily be used for offense in some ways but requires perfect chakra control but not alot of chakra.

The last one is the ninjutsu the most of the techniques used for offensive, but has also a big tactical advantage like the famous hidden mist technique of kiri.

This branch doesn't require great chakra control except some jutsu, but a good Chakra control can compensate for lack of chakra. "he finished the lecture all the time drowning on the board.

He looked back at the class" now your assignment is each will write wich one does he thinks he will be good at, and I will check it and give grades as although most of you probably want ninjutsu not everyone are good for that and as such you should be aware of your strengths and weaknesses as self awareness can save your life one day now please start "he finished.

Thirty minutes later outside of class. 

Naruto approached Ino outside of the classroom" so Ino chan what have you written? "he asked with a true curiosity in his voice.

" well I wrote a kenjutsu specialist mostly I know I don't have the capability of being a true ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu specialist and also I kinda always liked swords. "she said with a little smile.

He snorted" common Ino chan you know that you are a very capable kunoichi in everything but I should say that I think you made a good choice for yourself, "he said with a smile.

She laughed a little blush appeared on her cheeks" thanks Naruto I appreciate the confidence "

" no problem "he said" btw your birthday in in two weeks correct? "

" Hai correct "

He nodded and left waving a hand for a goodbye.

He walked back to his apartment thinking of a good present for her, on his way some of his classmates greeted him he answered with a nod.

As he came back to his home he checked first what does he has, and it wasn't alot after all he didn't have a way to get money expect what he got from the hokage as an orphan allowance.

He then thought for a moment trying to make a decision then getting up coming close to one of the walls and taking out some breaks, opened a hidden compartment. In the compartment was only few things some presents from the Yamanakas and some pictures with them as well as the hokage the four Anbu and the Ichirakus.

Looking at those pictures he noticed one particular Anbu "weasel" he thought, he didn't knew exactly what happened to him but judging by the disappearance of him in the same day of the Uchiha masacar he believed it was Itachi himself.

He sighed deeply feeling the pain of betrayal after all he never believed that one of those he cared about would betray him.

If it wasn't for Inoichi and Ayase he would probably had lost the bit of humanity he still had.

He than looked at the last thing in the compartment. It was a sword with a black cloth on the hilt and a beautiful silvery like color of blade, "eagles" sword as he looked at it his eyes watered. Although he tried to show himself as a tough and emotionless person it was true only when it didn't concerned those few he cared about.

He remembered how he got these sword.

It was months weeks after the incident he was lying on the couch in the hokages office.

Suddenly the door opened and "turtle" came in. He bowed to the old hokage and then took out the blade. "hokage sama this is" eagle's "sword, his new one he didn't had a chance to use it it was newly made as his old weapon was broken, the thing is that he always told us if anything to happen to him we should give this to Naruto" he finished.

The hokage took another deep breath from his pipe "I think you should give it to him" he said "Naruto please come here" he callcalled the boy.

When he heard what is it he begged the hokage to give it to him promising not to use it.

Now remembering it he smiled sadly he then looked at the sword as a decision brew in his mind.

Two weeks later Yamanaka household.

Naruto knocked on the door today was Inos birthday so he came to the party. In his hands he held a long box decorated with small flowers.

The door opened and InIno was standing there when she sow him a tick mark appeared on her head "you're late!" she said with annoyed tone.

He scratched his head "sorry Ino chan it just took longer than I thought to prepare the present" he said with a nervous smile.

When she heard it her face suddenly brightened as she noticed the package he was holding "that's for me? Thanks come in" she said

He released a breath of relief. As he came in he sow the entire class there and a really high mountain if presents.

The room was decorated with balloons and flowers, placate with "happy birthday Ino" were everywhere.

He snorted it was kinda childish then again they were still children even if he did lose his childhood innocence early.

He nodded towards his classmates as they greeted him, even Sasuke was there.

Then he looked at Inos parents greeting them properly.

They smiled at him and took his present into the pile.

The party was fun they played some games, songs extra.

After everyone left Naruto was the only one who stayed "well are you going to open your presents? " he asked.

She eagerly nodded and went to open them. There was clothes, toys, even several scrolls.

After everything they came to his present.

"I hope you like it "he said" I couldn't think about anything else ".

Inoichi came closer and opened the present, what he sow took him in surprise.

Within the box lay a magnificent long katana decorated beautifully on the blade and pommel.

On the hilt was few words" to my only and dear friend Ino Yamanaka "was written there and more than that the sword was made from chakra conducting metal.

Then he sow a name on the backside" Akira Takigawa "

Ino looked at him with amazement" h-how did you get this "she asked.

He misunderstood her meaning thinking she might not have liked it" I-is it no good? "he asked with a sad voice.

She look at him with wierd look" are you crazy that is good, in fact it's the best sword you can get in the fire country Akira Takigawa is the best master craftsman in the fire country. my question was how were you able to get your hands on something like that? "

Narutos face suddenly lit up" well actually this sword was eagle's although without the decorations "he said sheepishly.

They both looked dumbfounded they new exactly who was eagle to Naruto and giving her the only thing he had from him showed them how much he cared for her.

Her face become flustered" d-do you really care for me this much? "she asked.

He looked at her for a moment" of course you are my dear and only friend "he said" congratulations and happy birthday Ino chan "he he added.

As he left Ino felt her heart bit a bit faster as she blushed lightly.

End of chapter 3.

An :Well no action at all but this is an important chapter for their further relationship.


	4. chapter 4 revelations

Eyes of the dark god.

Hi guys thanks for following and favoring this story, I am gonna put a poll on my profile, it's not relevant now but only to the end of the story which is ages away but it will help me to finish planning the story thanks.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Four years later.

Naruto was standing in the middle of the forest, all around him were burned trees and grass, he was standing not far from there looking at a person who was now lying on the burned grass his face and body severely burned his hair was now black from the ashes .

A cruel smirk was adoring Narutos face as he looked at his handy work, "I told you didn't I? My survival and the survival of those close to me is my first priority" he said in a very low voice.

Several hours earlier.

It was the day of the exam, finally they will become shinobi.

Naruto was standing outside the classroom he just finished the exams, his forehead protector was on his forehead.

He was dressed in all black, with a mesh shirt on his shirt.

Waiting outside for Ino to come he was thinking about the changes of his classmates. Ino started training her kenjutsu as well as having more time dedicated for her clan techniques.

He himself didn't wasted his time, training with Kakashi proved to be an uneasy task as the former Anbu captain was literally squeezing the life out of him.

Not that he has any complaints he wanted it to become stronger, taijutsu, ninjutsu, stealth, kunai wielding, synchronizing his body movements with his superb eye sight. He was able to learn three useful jutsu wind blade, great breakthrough, and shadow clone. The last one was a replacement for him unable to use regular clones due to the tiny amount of Chakra necessary.

He sighed. the exams were easy and Ino was finished before him she left to home to pick some stuff.

She asked him to come with her to buy some things so he agreed.

Actually it was more like she looking at him with a tick mark and as he wasn't up to become the Uzumaki punching bag he gracefully accepted her invitation.

Although nothing special happened within the exam, but for some reason Mizuki sensi wasn't there. Iruka said something about family matters or so, whatever he did really care about that.

"oi! Uzumaki san " he heard someone calling him. He turned around and was taken by surprise as he saw Mizuki standing there. Naruto arched his eyebrows" Mizuki sensei? How can I help you "? He asked with a cold voice.

" well Naruto "said Mizuki with a little smirk" I am here to tell you a little secret "he said looking all around to see if anyone can listen.

" what is it? "

" meet me tonight at eight pm in the forest north east from here, come and I'll tell you why all the villagers hate you "he said seeing he caught the boys attention.

He then turned around and left.

Naruto was dumbstruck that was the last thing he would expect, mostly from Mizuki but he was really intrigued and so he decided that he will go there tonight.

Several minutes later Ino came and they went together to do some shopping.

They went in and out looking all around for clothes ninja supplies and so on.

After that they went into a nearby coffee shop they set and looked together at the village. Shinobi was running around for their quests, civilians going around doing their business children playing in the alleys, cats and other animals were looking for food.

As they looked at the scenery Ino got a little smile "it's so peaceful, I wish it could stay like this forever" she said in a low voice "tell me Naruto do you think i am selfish for wanting this, even if it means to destroy other villages?"

Naruto grind "yes Ino chan it's selfish" he said seeing her face morph into a grimace. "but I don't think that it's a bad thing. In my eyes all of us shinobi are selfish we aren't hero's were killing stealing and so on for money and for our ambition whatever it is. For each one his own" he finished.

She looked at him with interest "really that what you think?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. They fell into silence.

Several minutes later they got up payed their tickets and left.

She waved him good buy which he returned then before he left she shouted "don't forget to come today for dinner at eight thirty, see you?"

He just waved his hand again.

Eight pm forest.

Naruto walked into the forest, looking up at the stars that were sparkling around the white shining moon.

He carefully made a hand sign silently creating a shadow clone sending him further as he himself went into the trees from the other side "don't trust anyone" he repeated to himself what Kakashi told him countless time "being careful never killed anyone" he said with an eye smile.

The shadow clone moved further into the forest looking for Mizuki.

He heard some leafs crushing under foot and looked further ahead. he saw Mizuki standing there on his back he had a large scroll.

"oi! Naruto san come here! "

Thoughts clone stepped a bit further still maintaining his distance" well Mizuki sensei what is is it i am waiting for answers "he said.

Mizuki in the shadows smiled" alright I'll tell you but first I have a question for you "

" well get it over with what is it? "

" just curious how much do you care for the village Naruto who do you prioritize the village or your close once? "he asked.

Naruto looked taken aback by the question" it's not your business actually, but I will satisfy your curiosity my survival and the survival of those who I care for is my first priority ".

" thank you Uzumaki san. Now I'll tell you what you want to know, tell me do you know what happened on the tenth of october twelve years ago? Don't answer, of course you know the fox attacked, and was killed by the fourth right!? No wrong! The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze couldn't kill the nine tailed fox as its a mass of chakra there is no way to kill it, rather he sealed it creating a jinjuriki "he said with an evil smile as he saw Narutos shocked face.

Then Mizuki made the" ram" sign. "goodbye jinjuriki" he said as an explosion created from several explosive tags that were hidden were he was standing.

The real Naruto was hidden not far from Mizuki he saw the explosion and and then felt the backlash from the shadow clone as he got all of his knowledge.

Narutos first reaction was hurt that jiji didn't told him and capt him in the dark, but after tgis he became worried Mizuki was a chunnin and had experience on his side facing him in a face to face might not be a good idea . He settled on survive first talking to jiji later.

He crossed his fingers and created twenty more shadow clones, one ran towards the hokages tower seven others went to set a trap as the last twelve jumped done towards Mizuki.

Mizuki got closer to the smoke and looked around noticing that there was nothing left. At first he smiled, thinking he finally obliterated the jinjuriki, then he caught himself "wait a moment nothing were is the ash or fried body parts, could that be?"

Then he jumped back as twelve identical Narutos came out of nowhere and surrounded him. He cursed and took his fuma shurikan and attacked the nearby clone.

The clone dodged to the side rolling on the ground but before he was able to stand up he got kicked in the head and dispersed.

Mizuki turned around only to be greeted by approximately twenty kunai flying in his direction, he used a replacement jutsu and replaced himself with a nearby log, the now eleven clones ran towards him some doing hand signs" **wind release :great breakthrough "** the strong wind currents courtesy of seven clones slammed into Mizuki sending him flying.

Mizuki cursed, he felt every bone in his body right now as not only was he slammed into a tree but the winds themselves wasn't very gentle with him.

He got up and put the scroll aside then made hand signs of his own slammed his hand on the earth **earth spikes** , several spikes risen from the earth impaling half of the clones the other able to avoid it.

They created another batch of clones. now before the white haired chunnin were standing thirty clones.

In the hit of battle he didn't see one of the clones taking the scroll disappearing with it.

Mizuki new he was outnumbered but he had to find the original he attempted to attack the nearest clone using kunais the clone did the same and the projectiles slammed into each other.

Mizuki looked around as he was distracted by the projectiles the other clones surrounded him.

He took a deep breath he felt his chakra depleting and now those cursed clones were ready to impale him with kunais. He didn't have another choice he made quick hand signs as the clones lunched the kunais, he slammed his hand a second before they impaled him" **earth fortress** "

All around him rose massive spikes of stone blocking the kunais and impaleing every last clone.

Mizuki smiled to himself with satisfaction but then from the shadows six more came crossing their fingers creating another group of clones.

Mizukis eyes widened as he cursed Naruto for having so much chakra, he felt himself getting exhausted, he had to find the original now he had no other choice.

From between the woods Naruto smiled evilly "it's time" he said quietly.

(line)

In the hokages tower in the office The hokage was having an important conversation with Danzo, he just ordered the shinobi of the village to start looking for the forbidden scroll of seals as it was stolen. Right now he was talking to Danzo about what his "root" shinobi found.

Behind him was standing one Anbu with cat mask painted black and red in flame like the patterns. code name "hell cat" looking around making sure that the hokage is safe.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto was standing there.

"Naruto what happened? "asked the old hokage with distress he forgot even to munch on his pipe.

" jiji I am just a shadow clone, the original is now fighting Mizuki in the forest, he is probably going to spring his trap soon, please jiji he needs your help "

The old hokage jumped" hell cat come with me, Danzo send another three Anbu after me "he ordered fast and ran out the Anbu right behind him.

(line)

Naruto looked at Mizuki from between the trees and created another shadow clone then dispelling him immediately, thus sending message to all the shadow clones" it's time "

Mizuki looked around frantically looking for the original Naruto all the while dodging enemy attacks.

He heard a snap and turned around he saw Naruto on the floor as if he fell from the tree. The chunnin smirked" found you! "he thought triumphantly charging at the boy.

Naruto started to ran deeper into the forest and Mizuki after him the other clones hot on his hills.

They dashed after each other for about two minutes then suddenly Naruto tripped and fell he turned towards Mizuki and shot a shuriken wich the white haired bated aside coming closer.

He was apon the boy in a sec ready to deliver a death blow with his fuma shuriken then he saw Narutos evil glint as he made the" ram "seal" goodbye Mizuki may you I burn in hell " he said and eve around him exploded.

Mizuki jumped back but he was too slow he was thrust from the explosion as rocketed like a missile his body was heavily burned his hair full of ash, he felt agony like never before he tried to scream but he couldn't make a voice.

Naruto came out of the woods behind him he was standing in the middle of the forest all around him were burning trees and scorched grass the moon looked red from the fire, he had a mad gleam in his eyes and his face had an evil smirk, he came close to Mizukis body and fished a kunai out of his pouch "thanks again Kakashi sensei your advice of always going with full weapon packets really saved my life." he thought.

He put the kunai to Mizukis throat "I told you, didn't I Mizuki sensei my survival and the survival of those I care for is my first priority" he said with a chuckle ready to impale the kunai into Mizukis throat.

End of chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter.


	5. chapter 5 Confrontations

Eyes of the dark god.

Hi everyone, this chapter will be the conclusion of the last one plus some hints about Narutos eyes although not big ones, please enjoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

Hiruzen Sarutobi was running towards the forest, the worry was seen clearly on his face not only waa the forbidden scroll stolen but now Naruto was fighting for his life against Mizuki, he dashed in full speed hoping against hope that Naruto is still alive.

As he came close to the forest he suddenly heard a loud "boom" and after that the forest all of a sudden caught fire.

The boom and the fire could've been seen and heard across the entire village.

Hiruzens old heart skipped a bit as he became even more worried about his surrogate grandson.

He dashed further and as he came to the middle of the forest he stop shocked.

The old hokage couldn't believe his eyes near one of the burning trees was standing a blackhaird boy in his hands he had a kunai wich he pressed to Mizukis throat, he heard him saying "I told you, didn't I? Mizuki, my survival and the survival of those I care for is my first priority"

But what caught his attention even more was the cruel smirk on the boys face as if he enjoyed it and could see the others suffering, wich Naruto actually could.

This smirk made him feel goosebumps on his spine, he remembered seeing the same smirk only on one another person. It was Minato right after the battle against iwa after he masacared them he had the same expression on his face, Hiruzen remembered he dismissed it then thinking he was only seeing things, but now he was sure anymore."Minato "the old hokage thought" what secrets were you keeping me, was there other resons why you chose Naruto? "

He then noticed Naruto going to stab Mizuki" Naruto! Stop "he screamed.

The genin turned around with surprise" it's seems we have company "he told Mizuki quietly, then he put his kunai back in his pouch and turned to the hokage" hokage sama "he bowed" I upperhanded the traitor "he said in a cold voice the smirk vanished entirely.

" good job Naruto, we need to interrogate him a scroll was stolen from my valut "

Naruto looked surprised a second later another clone of Naruto came out of the woods carrying a large scroll.

" you mean this scroll hokage sama, I took it from Mizuki before the battle heated "the clone said and in his voice Hiruzen could hear the same coldness he felt from the original Naruto.

" alright, thank you Naruto please give the scroll to hell cat and come with me to the tower "he said.

Naruto nodded and they walked together back towards the village, all the way back the hokage tried to talk to Naruto but he only got an exact answer with" hokage sama " at the end with this cold voice.

He wondered what could've happen after all Naruto was never cold the those he cared for and trusted.

As they came into the tower the hokage dismissed everyone except the blackhaird genin, he turned to him" Naruto although it wasn't an official mission it will still be put on your record as a B class misson and of course you will get the payment accordingly "he said.

Naruto bowed" thank you hokage sama, is this all? "

" Naruto what happened? Why are you acting like this? "asked the hokage desperately" have I wronged you somehow? "

Narutos eyes were still cold" If I can be blunt hokage sama, let me tell you. For twelve years you were hiding something from me something important about myself, I am obviously talking about the nine tails "he said.

The hokages eyes widened" h-how? "then it hit him" Mizuki told you didn't he "

Naruto nodded" tell me hokage sama why didn't you tell me the truth, am I not trust worthy? Did you ever considered my feelings? "he turned his back to the old leader" did you really looked at me as someone precious? Was i all a lie? "he turned back to the hokage" did you ever really cared for me? "he said all of this in a cold voice without raising his voice but as he turned back he had tears running down his face.

The hokages face had a painful expression as he heard Narutos voice he felt the coldness oozing of him but he also could hear a faint trace of pain and desperation. He looked into the boys eyes "Naruto listen to me it's not what you think, actually it's quite the contrary" he said with a soothing voice and a smile "you see Naruto the truth is I do trust you, more than you can imagine and more than that I care for you and that is why I never told you anything about this because I didn't want to burden you even more, you had enough hardships without it and so I thought that by telling you I will only make your life harder as you will try to distance yourself from those who care for you, do you see? the only reason I didn't tell you is because I care Naruto, even if you disagree with me, please try to understand me that I only done it because I care, my plan was to tell you about it after you have become a genin a da later, but the unfortunate circumstances made you hear it not from me and for that I am truly sorry "the hokage said with a grandfatherly smile.

Naruto looked surprised and a smile lit up his face" i-is is it true? of course it is I can't see any malicious intent from you jiji, I am so sorry for doubting you, please forgive me jiji! "he said through his tears.

The old hokage smiled" it's OK Naruto, now you can go and don't forget the team assignment in a week "

" of course I won't thank you again jiji "he said bowing and leaving the room.

As the door closed the hokage sighed" thank goodness, I don't know what would I do if he would hate me "he thought.

As Naruto left room he went down the stairs towards the exit, he approached the door and saw someone waiting, it was a girl with a long blonde ponytail and her hair was covering her left eye, she had a hand on her hip and a tick mark on her head.

"crap "he thought to himself" I am so finished, I totally forgot about the dinner with the Yamanakas "

He exited the tower and approached her" a Ino chan? "he said uncertainly.

She looked at him and another tick mark appeared above her had" Naruto! were the hell have you been! "she screamed at him" do you know how worried I was, first you didn't appear for the meal wich in itself was worrying, after that suddenly my father was called by the hokage suddenly and he left without explanation, and lastly we hear an explosion and see part of the forest burning, "she scolded him, she then put her other hand on her hip waiting for his answer.

Naruto gulped befbefore answering" well you see Ino chan... "he then explain to her everything that happened, but he left the part about being a jinjuriki.

As he told the story her face changed from worry ti anger and rage then again to worry. After he finished his tale she came closer and punched him in the gut, he doubled over, "Naruto!" she said "don't ever worry me like this again do you understand?" she asked.

Naruto looked up and saw tears running from her eyes, he came closer and hugged her "I am sorry Ino chan, please don't cry" he said softly.

She looked up and smiled then nodded.

Narutos face become serious all of a sudden, in his mind he debated with himself whether to tell Ino about him being a jinjuriki or not, finally he concluded he would tell her as he didn't want to lie to her.

"Ino chan" he started "there is another thing I have to tell you. Something that Mizuki said and I think you have a right to know" he said with in a low voice.

"what is it? "she asked worried.

" its about why the village hates me, you see Ino chan you do know that my birthday is in October 10, and that the nine tails fox attacked on this day right? "

" of course "she confirmed" the hokage killed the beast" she finished.

"well yeah that's what they told us, but what if ill tell you that it's a lie? That in actuality the beast can't be slain because it is an mass of sentient chakra? "he continued.

She looked horrified" you don't mean.. "she said as fear started to fill her heart.

Naruto nodded" yes indeed, I am the jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox "he said his voice downed, he was afraid of her reaction but he knew he had to tell her.

" I am so sorry Naruto "she said and gave him a warm hug" not only you have the burden of your eyes but now that of a jinjuriki as well "she had tears in her eyes and she felt regret for punching him before.

" ah? "Naruto said smartly" what do you mean, aren't you afraid of me? Don't you hate me? "he asked bewildered.

She looked strangely at him" why would I? I mean it's not something new just because we didn't know about it but even before you were still a jinjuriki, what I mean to say is you are still the same old Naruto, so why would I care "she asked.

She then felt something warm on her chick it was tears that were falling from the blackhaird boy's eyes" thank you Ino, you don't know how much it means to me "he said.

She felt strange seeing the strong boy crying like this, he was always so uncaring towards most people always strong and bent on his goals that sometimes she forgot he is her age, she let him cry for a bit longer than helped him get up" come Naruto, we will go to my house, after all you still didn't eat anything you must be starving, come on "she urged him as they went to the Yamanaka house.

Four days later. 

It was night in konoha, people were sleeping their peaceful sleep, some Anbu were running on the roofs checking for intruders.

In a little apartment on a bed a person was lying, he had a black hair and whiskers on his cheeks.

He was stirring in his sleep and his body twitched as if he was having a nightmare.

In his dream Naruto saw himself siting near a table with the Yamanakas the Ichirakus and the hokage, some Anbu were there as well like turtle dog weasel and even eagle was there smiling at him as they enjoyed the peace.

Out of nowhere he suddenly felt a surge of malicious and sinister energy, it wasn't a chakra not like the negative chakra rather pure darkness and malicious.

The entire room faded in the energy that appeared from every corner, as the room faded he saw flames burning everything around him, he could hear screams of fear from all over.

First he thought it was konoha, but a second later he saw it wasn't, the place was unfamiliar to him.

Naruto started to move towards the source of the energy he felt before, he moved through the burning streets avoiding fallen people and crying family members until he reached the center of the village.

In the center was standing a man his back was towards Naruto, the man had black clothes and dark black hair, he was standing there passively without care in the world.

Naruto came closer and then the man turned toward him and Naruto stood shocked.

The man had two black eyes but the black was more like a void, like the space without stars, like two black holes.

Naruto stood there mesmerized

by the energy that came from the man and his eyes.

Suddenly the scene around them started to change, now instead of the burning village he saw the forest burning and himself putting the kunai to Mizukis throat.

The man looked into Narutos eyes and Naruto started to feel how dark thought surfaced in his mind, hate for the villagers his pain, loneliness but mostly hate for Mizuki cold burning hate and in his head he had only one desire 'to kill Mizuki'.

As this desire came to him the man in front of him smiled and nodded his head.

Naruto woke up and the first thing in his mind was he has to kill Mizuki, the burning hatred within himself didn't subdued at all.

He got up fast not bothering to stretch, looked out of the window and saw that it was still in the middle of the night.

He dressed up in black clothes and put a mask on his face, then went to the tull drawer and took one kunai several senbons, some knockout poison, he checked they were new as he left his apartment.

He moved silently blending in the night.

As he came to the Torture and interrogation department building he hid in the shadows, he transformed himself into an older shinobi then created three shadow clones, he walked carefully to the entrance there was no one there he passed through and went to the lower level were the cells of those who were already finished with their interrogations but are not released.

It was empty no one except Mizuki was there and he was half dead with chakra suppression seals.

So the only guard was a half asleep chunnin who tried desperately to stay awake.

Naruto smiled it worked perfectly for him, he motioned one of his clones to turn into a pebble then he throw him on the opposite side.

The voice made the guard wake up and he went to investigate the noise.

As he came closer to the pebble he turned around looking for the thrower.

The clone become a human form again and used the knockout poisoned senbon to stab the chunnin from behind wich made him to fall unconscious.

The real Naruto went inside the cells and activated his eyes as the cells were dark.

He found the cell and went in.

As he entered Mizuki woke up and looked at him.

When he saw the horrible purple pupils and black eyes his face become horrified "demon" he muttered in fear.

Naruto smiled cruelly behind his mask he came closer and fished out the kunai, he came closer feeling his hate grow, he felt the anticipation,he saw the fear within the chunnin eyes and saw it through his eyes. then with one swift thrust he planted the kunai within the silver haired mans eye plunging it deeply within his brain.

He actually wanted him to suffer but he knew he doesn't have time, he left the kunai were he planted in and hastily left the cells.

He ran back to his apartment were he changed his clothes and went back to his bed.

As he fell asleep he saw the same scenario from before the flames were still burning the village around the person and the bodies were still littered everywhere.

Naruto approached the man who in turn turned toward him again a smile on his face.

Naruto looked at him then his face changed into angry expression "you! Whoever you are you used me, I don't appreciate it" he snarled at the man.

The man smiled "I did not manipulate you, merely brought up what was hidden in your heart, that is my gift for you for now, remember even the strongest warrior if his mind is clouded can loose to a child" he said calmly then started to vanish "until we meet again" he finished as he vanished.

Naruto tried to stop him "who are.." but before he was able to finish the sentence he felt a horrible pain in his eyes, he felt darkness engulf him as he drifted to unconsciousness.

A day later.

A shinobi came into the hokages office "hokage sama" he said hastily "I am sorry to disturb you but we have a problem, Mizuki was found dead in his cell and the guard unconscious." he finished.

The hokages face changed from his regular nice face to his hard shinobi one "evidence?" he asked as he started to have suspicion to who could do that.

The shinobi nodded "Hai hokage sama although they don't tell us anything we found a senbon covered with a knockout poison wich was used on the guard and the kunai that was used to kill the prisoner, but they are both new we have no lead at all" he commented.

The old hokage frowned it was a professional work but he didn't have enough evidence to prove who done it so he decided to go on a hunch remembering Narutos cruel smirk on that day.

He and three Anbu came to the genins house and knocked on the door, when no one answered they simply opened the door and went in.

When they approached the seemingly sleeping boy they tried to wake him up but then noticed the boy was unconscious.

The hokage immediately rushed to the boy's side, "call a medic" he said to one of the Anbu who complied immediately. after some moment Naruto started to wake up as the hokage decided that the boy can't be the one as he was unconscious.

The medic came in for a checkup, after finishing it he turned to the hokage "the boy is unconscious from pain in his eyes, he probably is knocked out for at least the last twelve hours he will be okay though " he commented.

The hokage sighed in relief but now he will have to find a new suspect, although even if it was Naruto it didn't matter asy Mizuki was up for execution tomorrow anyway .

The hokage left the room and went back to his tower after commanding the medic to take good care of the boy .

End of chapter 5.

Hai guys sorry for the end I actually wasn't sure if to make Naruto confec but it doesn't really matter as the point is he got some new trick now.

The next chapter will be the bell test.


End file.
